Feeling
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Kumpulan semua rasa yang dirasakan Jaehyun/Pertama kali kita bertemu. aku mencintaimu dan sikap tsunderemu itu/Jaehyun Taeyong JaeYong/Johnny, Yuta, Taeil, NCT/MxM/
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings : Bored**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **Oneshoot**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

* * *

Dia menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras, helaian ujung rambutnya –poni yang memang cukup panjang –dia enggan memotongnya, kini terbang sesuai irama, dia seolah menyamakan irama hembusannya dengan setiap kebosanan yang kini memenuhi setiap syarafnya.

Kegiatan yang terus menerus yang dia lakukan, kuliah, basketball dan mungkin juga pacar –bukan, dia bukan bosan dengan pria berambut hitam itu tetapi sudah dikatakan tadi dia hanya bosan melakukan hal yang terus menerus berkali-kali.

"Hyung." Pria yang berada disampingnya itu, mengalihkan atensi dari smartphone putihnya tepat menatap mata pria disebelahnya, seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Bisakah..." Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya, tidak tega sebenarnya jika dari bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. "Bisakah hubungan kita _break_ untuk satu bulan saja?"

Tapi dia harus tetap mengatakannya, apapun reaksi Taeyong _hyung_ nya itu. Jaehyun sudah siap walau ditampar ataupun disiram dengan jus mangga yang baru dipesan oleh Taeyong untuk menemani makan siangnya.

* * *

"Jadi Jaehyun bodoh itu menginginkan kalian _break_ untuk satu bulan." Taeyong mendelik ketika Yuta kembali ke kebiasaannya dulu, menambahkan kata bodoh di akhir nama Jaehyun.

"Dikira hubungan kalian seperti sekolah. Kepala anak itu pasti terbentur di dinding, jadi otaknya sama sekali tak bisa berfikir jernih." Johnny berkata dengan sangat sakarsme, matanya masih tertuju pada rombongan mahasiswa tingkat satu yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, tangannya sesekali menarik makanan dan minuman yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi ketika dia tidak membutuhkanmu, dia membuangmu dan ketika dia membutuhkanmu, dia menarikmu kembali ke dekapanmu, begitu?" Sangat terdengar dari suaranya, Taeil sangat marah ketika Taeyong, sahabatnya itu, diperlakukan dengan –menurutnya tidak pantas.

"Tetapi setelah ku pikir, paling cuman bertahan selama seminggu penuh lalu dia akan kembali pada Taeyong." Kata Yuta sambil mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya –yang dari tadi belum pernah di minum.

"Tidak.. tidak." Johnny melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara, kali ini dia yakin sekali. "Anak itu kalau sudah bersungguh-sungguh pasti dia berhasil menjalankannya, ingat tidak tentang _dance_ sulit milik Taeyong itu, dia berhasil menghapalnya dalam satu bulan." Semua kepala terangguk, ya, kejadian itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan itulah yang menyebabkan Taeyong jadi ke pelukkan bocahnya yang kulitnya terlalu putih itu. "Kurasa kalau dia bilang satu bulan, maka dia akan melakukannya selama satu bulan."

"Kalau menurutku _sih_ , cuman tiga minggu." Seru Taeil, kini kemarahannya yang tadi telah menguap ditelan matahari terik.

"Dua minggu." Ketiga orang itu langsung menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Yuta mengeringai. "Yang menang, akan dijadikan raja selama satu minggu penuh." Seringaian kini muncul di tiga orang lainnya.

" _Call_."

* * *

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, sudah hampir dua minggu, dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa dia lakukan. Seperti _baseball_ , _jogging_ , dan segala hal yang selama ini belum pernah dia lakukan. Tapi ada satu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah tergantikan.

Lee Taeyong. Niatnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan malah makin membuatnya tambah bosan. Beberapa kali, setelah selesai kuliah, dia berjalan ke gedung C, tempat dimana Taeyong dan teman-temannya berlatih tari, bukan rasa bosan yang muncul ketika dia melihat Taeyong dari jauh malah rasa bosannya yang menghilang dan menghadirkan rasa yang baru, rindu.

Jaehyun menyambar botol minuman mineral yang berada di dekatnya, saat di kantin tadi dia bertemu dengan teman-teman Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta dan Taeil. Yang aneh adalah Yuta dan Johnny berkata _fighting_ untuknya dan sebuah botol mineral serta sebuah roti, sedangkan Taeil memandang dirinya dengan sebal seperti hendak memakan dirinya hidup-hidup.

Dia menghela napasnya kembali. Dia menyambar tas miliknya lalu berjalan tanpa tujuan, dia harus pergi kemana saja untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

* * *

Entah apa yang membawanya didepan pintu apartemen 314, perlahan rasa bosan menghilang, senyum perlahan terangkat, dia sekarang sadar seorang Lee Taeyong lah yang menjadi pengusir kebosanan dirinya tetapi apa dia berani untuk menemui Taeyong, pria bersurai hitam itu pasti sangat kecewa dengannya.

Tangannya terangkat tanpa sengaja, tetapi tanpa sempat membuat suara dengan mengetok pintu itu, pintu itu perlahan terbuka menampakkan sosok Taeyong -yang terlihat dari pakaiannya , ingin pergi keluar.

"Jaehyun _ie_." Senyum manisnya terkembang. "Masuk. Aku mau pergi sebentar membeli makanan." Taeyong menarik pergelangan Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat pasrah ketika di tarik oleh tubuh kurus Taeyong. "Apa kau ingin dibelikan sesuatu?" Jaehyun menggeleng perlahan. "Baiklah, buat dirimu nyaman."

Taeyong menutup pintunya perlahan. Jaehyun bergerak perlahan menjauh dari pintu memasuki ruangan _hyung_ nya yang masih sama seperti lama, masih rapi tanpa ada kotor di setiap celahnya. _Hyung_ itu tak pernah berubah sekalipun hanya dirinya saja yang berubah menjadi jahat. Jaehyun tiba-tiba menyesali semua kelakuannya.

Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya berhenti pada sebuah kalender kecil diatas meja belajar. Memang tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa disana tetapi ada coretan tanda silang disetiap tanggalnya, dari tanggal 1 –saat _break_ mereka dimulai sampai tanggal 13. Apa Taeyong _hyung_ menandai ini semua untuk mengingatkan berapa lama lagi _break_ mereka berjalan.

Bodoh. Jung Jaehyun sangat bodoh.

"Makan dulu, Jaehyun." Jaehyun tersentak ketika suara lembut milik Taeyong memenuhi pendengarannya. Dia berbalik menatap Taeyong yang kini tengah sibuk memasukkan makanan yang dia beli kedalam mangkuk, seperti Taeyong juga membeli makanan untuknya. Taeyong memberikan isyarat dirinya untuk duduk di sebuah meja kecil yang berada didekat tempat tidur Taeyong.

Ketika makanan kini telah siap tersantap, Jaehyun belum siap merasakan nikmatnya makanan dihadapannya ini. Jaehyun masih menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan bersalah.

" _Hyung_."

"Makan dulu, baru kita bicara." Jaehyun mengangguk perlahan, lalu menggerakkan tangannya menyantap makan –terlalu malam yang telah disajikan oleh Taeyong.

* * *

" _Hyung_."

Jaehyun dapat melihat Taeyong melirik sebentar ke arah jam kecil yang tergeletak di atas nakas sebelum kembali menatap buku yang berada di genggamannya. Jaehyun menggenggam perlahan seprei _baby blue_ milik Taeyong, mereka kini tengah berada di tempat tidur Taeyong.

"Eum." Taeyong menggumam perlahan setelah hampir dua jam Taeyong berusaha mengabaikan dirinya hanya dengan mengucapkan beberapa kata saja kepada dirinya. Pasti Taeyong marah kepada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan ketika reaksi yang ditampakkan Taeyong tidak sesuai harapannya –setidaknya Taeyong harus menatapnya. "Maafkan kebodohanku. Aku menganggap bahwa menjauhimu akan membuatku terlepas dari kebosanan." Jaehyun menghela napasnya perlahan mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. "Hal yang ku sadari ketika kita berjauhan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah bosan terhadapmu, _hyung_."

Jaehyun memandang takut ke arah Taeyong yang masih tidak merespon perkataannya. Pikiran jelek kini terus mengambang-ngambang di otaknya, hubungannya pasti berakhir setelah ini. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian sebuah rasa hangat menjalar di tangannya, tangan Taeyong menggenggam tangan Jaehyun, dia juga memberikan elusan-elusan ringan. Dia menatap Jaehyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tahu. " Senyum Jaehyun terkembang. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang? Sudah tengah malam. Kau ada kuliah pagi, bukan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk perlahan sebelum mengikuti Taeyong membaringkan dirinya, dia juga tidak lupa menarik selimut menutupi tubuh dirinya dan Taeyong.

" _Good night hyung_." Lalu dia mulai memejamkan matanya, menemani _hyung_ nya itu dalam dunia mimpi.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Tadi malam tepat jam 12 lewat." Jaehyun mendengar suara Taeyong ketika dia hendak menghampiri Taeyong yang kini tengah duduk di meja kantin bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya. Jaehyun tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Taeyong, tetapi dia dapat melihat Taeyong menyeringai.

"Jaehyun _ie_."

Sumpah, Jaehyun bisa meleleh gara-gara senyum manis yang Taeyong tujukan untuknya.

" _Annyeong haseyong, hyungdeul_." Jaehyun menyapa mereka ketika dia telah sampai.

"Bocah bodoh yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya selama 4 minggu."

"Padahal aku percaya kau bisa menahannya selama 3 minggu."

"Kau harusnya menyerah dari awal."

Jaehyun memandang tak mengerti kearah teman-teman Taeyong, Johnny, Taeil dan Yuta yang semuanya memandang tidak suka kepada dirinya. Dan apa yang mereka katakan secara bersamaan ketika dia hendak duduk disebelah Taeyong.

"Kalian duluan saja ke ruang latihan. Taeil _hyung_ , tolong bawakan tasku, yah. Johnny _hyung_ dan Yuta bisa tolong belikan makanan dan minuman untukku." Mereka bertiga sontak berdiri tetapi mata mereka masih menatap Jaehyun, mereka seperti ingin menelan Jaehyun bulat-bulat.

"Baiklah." Mereka menjawab dengan patuh, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Mereka kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehyun ketika mereka bertiga telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Mereka sedang baik kepadaku. Mereka akan mengabulkan apapun yang aku inginkan." Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, tumben-tumbennya teman-teman Taeyong seperti itu.

"Aku pergi latihan dulu Jaehyun _ie_. Kau tidak perlu menungguku, aku akan diantar pulang oleh Johnny, Yuta dan Taeil _hyung_." Kata Taeyong dengan sangat bersemangat, dia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jaehyun- _ah_."

 _Cup_. Rasa panas kini menjalar di pipinya, tadi seorang _tsundere_ bernama Lee Taeyong telah mencium pipinya. Sesuatu yang sangat langka, Jaehyun mungkin harus memberikan hadiah kepada Johnny, Yuta dan Taeil yang berhasil membuat Taeyong seperti ini.

"Gomawo." Jaehyun mengelus pipinya –yang baru dicum Taeyong, dia mau merasakan rasa manis yang dirasakan oleh pipinya.

"Untuk apa _hyung_?" Jaehyun memasang senyum bodoh di wajahnya.

"Untuk semuanya. Aku pergi dulu."

Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya perlahan. Sungguh dia akan memberikan segala dihidupnya untuk melihat betapa manisnya Taeyong setiap hari.

* * *

Hallo saya kembali. Hahaha.

FF ini tercipta karena melihat betapa _cute_ nya Taeyong di _design united_ fansinging *Saya bisa meleleh karena ke- _cute-_ an Taeyong*

Btw kayaknya ini akan berseries karena saya akan menuangkan semua perasaan Jaehyun + episode perasaan Taeyong terhadap satu sama lain.

Buat yang udah review + favorite + follow di _Cinderella and his shoe_ , makasih banget. Maaf nggak bisa jawab satu persatu review kalian. Untuk sequel, haduh kalau bisa saya bikin sequel deh, kalau bisa -_-

Saya sebenarnya mau buat cerita ber- _chap_ tapi karena –ceritanya, saya gagal **seminar proposal** ***** yah malah bongkar umur sendiri* jadi pikiran saya bercabang, do'ain bisa seminar paling nggak akhir bulan ini -_- *malah curhat*

Sekian dulu unek-uneknya, oh iya satu lagi saya agak kesepian *apa ini* soalnya cuman beberapa cerita JaeYong yang update, hidup saya hampa tanpa _update_ -an FF JaeYong u.u. Mudah-mudahan cerita ini dapat menghilangkan kesepian kalian.

 _see you._ Jangan lupa review + follow + Favorite.

...


	2. Chapter 2, Missed

**Feelings : Missed**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **Johnny, Taeil, and Yuta**

 **Oneshoot**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

* * *

Taeyong sangat sibuk beberapa bulan ini, dengan kontes _dance_ yang sebentar lagi digelar, dan kesibukan mahasiswa tingkat dua dengan pelajarannya dan ujian-ujian yang cukup menguasai pikiran dan hati, membuat dia dan Taeyong kini sungguh jarang bertemu. Hanya satu kali dalam seminggu, bahkan beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia dan Taeyong tak pernah bertemu dan berkomunikasi hanya sekali. Bahkan saat berada di kantin-pun, Taeyong dan teman-temannya selalu sibuk dan membawa buku kemana-mana.

Dan disinilah Jaehyun duduk disebuah sudut terdekat dengan meja Taeyong dan teman-temannya duduk tetapi tak menjadi sorotan. Dengan hoodie yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan sebuah kamera beresolusi tinggi ditangannya, dia duduk dengan tak membuat orang lain curiga.

Sesekali dia mengangkat kameranya, mengabadikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Taeyong. Dan saat dirumah nanti, dia akan melihat semua fotonya, begitulah cara dia meredakan rindunya kepadanya Taeyong. Dia terlihat seperti _sasaeng fan._ Dan terlebih lagi kadang dia ingin mengusap surai coklat itu atau hanya menggenggam tangannya, dia harus menahan semua tindakan itu untuk tetap menghargai kesibukan Taeyong.

* * *

Hanya dengan foto memang kadang tidak cukup, dia harus menyeret kaki-kakinya dan kini dia berada didepan pintu apartemen Taeyong. Dia ingin sekali memencet belnya dan bertatap muka dengan Taeyong sekarang juga. Jaehyun menghela napasnya lalu membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi. _Tapi..._

"Jaehyun- _ie_ , tidak mau mampir." Suara itu. Suara yang sangat dia rindukan saat ini dan dia pasti bermimpi sekarang tetapi ketika dia berbalik, tubuh mungil itu telah berada di pintu yang kini tengah terbuka.

"Tidak, _hyung_." Serunya. "Aku tidak ingin menganggumu. _Bye. Jaljayo_." Taeyong tersenyum perlahan, Jaehyun harus bertahan mati-matian untuk tidak membawa Taeyong ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Dia berbalik dan bersiap melangkah pergi tetapi lagi-lagi suara itu berhasil menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Aku ada di kantin besok. Apa kau akan memata-matai ku lagi?"

Tunggu. Bagaimana Taeyong mengetahui hal ini?

" _Hyung_." Taeyong mengangkat tangannya, dia tersenyum perlahan.

"Pulanglah. _Bye_ Jaehyun. Mimpi indah." Dan meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih bingung dengan semua yang terjadi.

 **END**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Hari dimana Jaehyun memata-matai Taeyong_

" _Aishhh jinja_." Johnny melempar bukunya, matanya sungguh tidak sanggup lagi menatap rumusan-rumusan sulit dan huruf-huruf yang ketika dia melihatnya seolah bergerak-gerak kesana kemari hendak mengejeknya. "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena wajah bodoh itu."

Taeil menggerakkan tangannya ke arah buku yang terbuka, menggoreskan satu tulisan. "Kau telah mengatakannya sebanyak dua puluh empat kali."

"Dan satu lagi Johnny _hyung_ , dia tidak bodoh. Dia salah satu mahasiswa terpintar di angkatannya dan mengapa kebiasaan Yuta berpindah kepadamu?." Seru Taeyong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Iya. Iya. Bela pacar kesayanganmu itu." Jawab Johnny dengan memasang muka bosan.

"Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut manapun, Jaehyun memang terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini." Seru Yuta, dia sesekali menatap Jaehyun yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, yang sedang memasang senyum paling bodoh. "Taeyong- _ah_ , kau pasti sudah menghipnotisnya sehingga dia bertingkah seperti orang idiot, bukan?"

"Diamlah dan jangan menatapnya terus, dia akan tahu bahwa kita mengetahui tingkahnya itu." Kata Taeyong dengan nada yang membuat ketiga temannya kembali ke kerjaan masing-masing.

 _Biarkan dia tidak tahu bahwa kami tidak mengetahui tingkahnya. Dan biarkan aku sesekali menatap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan semua kerinduan dalam diriku._

* * *

makasih yang udah review, follow, dan favorite cerita kemarin :)


	3. Chapter 3, Falling

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak percaya dengan teori _love at the first sight_. Jaehyun fikir semua itu konyol, walaupun Ibunya selalu mendoktrin dengan bacaan penghantar tidur berupa bacaan _putri dan pangeran._ Jaehyun sungguh benci dengan semua hal bodoh itu.

Tetapi semuanya menghilang ketika dia bertemu _namja_ yang tidur tepat disebelahnya. Seorang _namja_ yang berhasil membuatnya _jatuh_ saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Seorang _namja_ bernama Lee Taeyong.

Bahkan sampai sekarang. Jaehyun ingat bagaimana kejadian –yang selalu disyukurinya itu terjadi.

* * *

Jaehyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya masih berada di kampus sampai semalam ini. Dia bahkan sudah terlalu rajin pada tahun pertamanya di perguruan tinggi, padahal dulu dia berjanji akan menghilangkan kebiasaanya ini. Dia menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke marmer, tidak peduli ada orang yang akan marah apalagi dia melakukannya di tangga darurat, dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya.

"AAAHHHHHHHH."

Jaehyun menghentikan pergerakkannya ketika dia mendengar suara teriakkan itu. dia yakin suara itu berhasil dari tangga darurat lainnya yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Dia sangat penasaran dengan suara itu, samar-samar dia kembali mendengar suara itu bergumama.. ah lebih tepatnya berdoa.

"Tuhan, aku memang sering menganggu Taeil _hyung_ tapi semua itu kelakukan untuk menghilang semua kecanggungannya. Sedangkan Johnny _hyung_ dan bocah jepang itu memang sering mengerjaiku, jadi bukankah aku seharusnya memang melawan. Jadi tolong jauhkan aku dari hantu-hantu kampus ini."

"Amiiinnn." Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyambut do'a _namja_ bersurai coklat yang kini tengah terduduk di salah satu anak tangga. Jaehyun yakin langkah kakinya-lah yang membuat _namja_ itu ketakutan.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya –setelah yakin bahwa suara yang menyambutkannya adalah suara seorang manusia. Dengan wajah menyeramkan dan tatapan tajam, dia memandang Jaehyun.

Sungguh saat itu, Jaehyun tidak takut sama sekali. Wajah itu terlihat indah di matanya, dengan wajah sempurna bak pahatan artistik, bibirnya yang sedikit merah dan _eye candy_ membuat dunianya seolah berhenti berputar, ada desir aneh yang mengundang Jaehyun itu tersenyum. _Namja_ itu pasti salah satu _sunbae_ nya di kampus, Jaehyun sangat familiar dengan wajahnya.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutunya membuat Jaehyun berdehem, dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

" _Sunbae_." Jaehyun berjalan takut-takut lalu duduk tepat disamping _namja_ itu. "Maafkan aku jika aku mena-."

"Tidak. Siapa bilang aku takut?" Gerutunya lagi, membuat bibir itu mengerucut perlahan, sebal, sangat sebal malahan.

"Lagipula _sunbae_ sedang apa disini?" Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan, menahan senyum di bibirnya untuk mengembang.

"Bukan urusanmu."

 _Jaehyun, dia sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu_.

"Baiklah _sunbae_ , kalau begitu aku pergi." Jaehyun hendak bergerak tetapi tangan mungil nan hangat itu menghentikannya.

"Kakiku sakit. Dan sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan." Dia berkata dengan sangat lirih, dia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku gendong?" Jaehyun langsung meluncurkan kata yang muncul di otaknya.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu dipapah." Dia seolah merasa harga dirinya terinjak tetapi dalam seperti ini apa masih perlu memikirkan harga diri.

Lalu sedikit kemudian, Jaehyun menarik tangan itu untuk melingkar di pundaknya. Perjalanan dari lantai lima gedung kampus ini cukup melelahkan apalagi _sunbae_ nya ini sama sekali tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Jaehyun yang membuat Jaehyun harus ekstra sabar dan harus membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup.

Ketika sampai dilantai dua, Jaehyun menyerah. Jaehyun melepaskan tangan _sunbae_ nya itu, yang membuat tatapan tajam dijatuhkan langsung kearahnya –yang sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Jaehyun. Jaehyun berjongkok lalu menarik kedua tangan _sunbae_ nya itu untuk naik ke punggungnya.

" _Yakk_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Gerutunya, dia masih berusaha menolak tetapi tenaga Jaehyun sungguh kuat sehingga dia kini hampir berada di gendongan Jaehyun.

"Aku bisa mati berdiri kalau terus-terusan memapahmu ke lantai satu. Naik ke punggungku _sunbae_ , tak lebih dari lima menit kau sudah sampai di lantai satu." Jaehyun tidak sepenuhnya bohong _sih_ lagipula tubuh _sunbae_ nya itu sangat ringan. Ringan sekali. Dan yang membuat Jaehyun makin tersenyum senang, kedua tangan itu terus melingkar di lehernya dan Jaehyun dapat merasakan pipi _namja_ itu menempel tepat di lehernya.

"Lee Taeyong." Seru beberapa orang ketika Jaehyun dan _sunbae_ nya itu –yang baru saja Jaehyun tahu bernama Lee Taeyong, baru saja turun dari tangga. Wajah mereka sungguh kebingungan apalagi melihat sahabat karib mereka berada diatas seorang _namja_ yang tidak terdeteksi namanya.

"Kakiku sakit. Untung ada-." Taeyong berhenti sebentar. "Siapa namamu?"

"Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun menurunkan Taeyong, dia sebenarnya takut juga dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan tiga _namja_ didepannya ini.

"Ah.. Terima kasih Jung Jaehyun." Kata Taeyong dengan senyum sumringah yang –entah kenapa membuat hati Jaehyun serasa berbunga-bunga, dia ikut tersenyum.

" _Aisshhh_ lihat senyum idiotmu itu. Dasar orang bodoh." Seru _namja_ yang berdiri dekat dengannya dengan dua telinganya yang digantungi oleh anting-anting, dia memasang wajah memuakkan lalu berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya yang telah menghilang sambil membawa Taeyong –Jaehyun tidak sadar kapan mereka membawa Taeyong.

* * *

"Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun tersadar lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah tepat kearah Taeyong.

"Apa _hyung_? Kau mau ronde selanjutnya?" Katanya dengan senyum mesum yang membuat Taeyong ingin melemparnya dari balkon apartemennya.

"Tidur atau aku pecahkan kepala besar dan mesummu itu." Serunya yang membuat Jaehyun langsung merebahkan badannya tepat disebelah Taeyong. Tangannya dengan sigap membawa tubuh Taeyong kedalam pelukannya.

Tak perlu ronde selanjutnya, dalam keadaan seperti ini Jaehyun masih bisa menggerayanginya dengan bebas. Jaehyun terkekeh perlahan.

"Jaehyunnnn." Jaehyun menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya dan membiarkan matanya tertutup perlahan, _biar kami bertemu dalam mimpi saja, mana tahu bisa melakukan didalam mimpi,_ Jaehyun mengeringai, lalu cepat-cepat menjemput mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_." Bisik Jaehyun tepat di telinganya membuat Taeyong mendadak geli dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu. cepat tidur." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Jaehyun lebih kedalam, membuat mau tak mau Jaehyun mengeringai.

dia mencintai Taeyong dan sikap _tsunderenya itu._

* * *

haiii aku kembali dari kefrustasian -_- *jangan tanya mengapa lol*

btw makasih yang udah review kemarin. aku sebenarnya mau sebutin satu-satu. tapi jaringannya ngajak berantem *gratis sih -_-*

reviewnya jangan lupa~~~~ *pyong pyong*


End file.
